Blorph-o-Ray Monkey
The Blorph-o-Ray Monkey is similar to the Tesla Gunner, it shoots a constant beam and an orange bar next to the monkey starts filling up, which is the "progress bar". It does not deal damage, but when that bar fills up, the bloon becomes a chicken, popping all layers! Yes, a chicken. Then the chicken wanders around the track, doing sounds just for the sake of it, disappearing after 10 seconds (whithout some upgrades). Anyway, the rate the progress bar fills depends on the Bloon's RBE, it morphs by 1.5 RBE/sec (morph rate). Note that if the Bloon goes out of the 248px range, the bar goes to 0 and you have to wait 0.5 seconds for it to shoot again! It costs $780, can detect camo and pop every non-MOAB Class and non-boss bloon. It looks like a dart monkey holding a futuristic small gun and the laser is colored orange-yellow. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'CH-SPD 07' *Description: The CH-SPD 07 version of the Blorph-o-Ray makes it charge faster, decreasing the delay between shooting again and making it morph faster. *Stats: Morph Rate increased by 0.7; Fire delay decresed by 0.1. *Cost: $560 'Splod-o-Eggs' *Description: This improvement makes the chicken release up to 7 eggs at random intervals from their back, which explode when they touch a bloon, popping by 2 layers! Does not affect RBE left to morph! *Stats: Eggs explode in a 68px radius with a cooldown between 2-5 seconds each, chickens can only disappear after releasing all 7 eggs. *Cost: $1150 'Duck Morphing' *Description: The Blorph-o-Ray now morphs to ducks instead of chickens! They release more, stronger eggs, and faster. They also explode when they disappear, making this race very dangerous! *Stats: Ducks release 15 eggs with a cooldown of 1.5-4 seconds; Ducks explode in a 120px radius popping 3 layers, and eggs explode in a 84px radius now. *Cost: $1700 'Blitz Duck Morphing' *Description: The Blorph-o-Ray can now morph Blitz Ducks! They ram into bloons at extreme speed, exploding them, then rams onto another one and so on until 5 bloons. The Blitz Ducks also release MORE eggs in an EVEN SHORTER time! There is a small chance to morph a bloon into a Blitz Duck, though. Only 1 Blitz Duck can be on the screen at once. *Stats: 7% chance to morph a Blitz Duck; Up to 25 eggs can be released by a Blitz Duck with a cooldown of 0.5-2 seconds; Blitz Ducks' rams pop 5 layers and the explosion pops 3 layers in a 170px radius; Blitz Ducks look like red, flaming, flying big ducks with very sharp teeth. *Cost: $3200 'Path 2' 'Ray Busting' *Description: The beam is shot with more strenght, thus increasing its range! *Stats: Range increased by 26px. *Cost: $450 'ULT Engine' *Description: The ULT Engine greatly increases the Blorph-o-Ray's power! *Stats: Morph Rate increased by 0.8; Fire delay decreased by 0.15. *Cost: $8670 'Life Exchange' *Description: Instead of morphing the bloon according to its RBE, it uses the HP to morph! The Blorph-o-Ray also has an improvement that greatly increases its power! *Stats: Morph rate increased by 0.9; Morphing way changed to HP/sec; Range increased by 14px; Fire delay decreased by 0.05; The beam is now colored blue-yellow. *Cost: $2780 'Dawn of the Chicken' *Description: Dawn of the Chicken Ability: Creates an enormous shockwave that deals 1000 Morph Damage that can morph MOAB-class bloons. The chickens only last for 5 seconds and can release eggs during that time. *Stats: The ability has a 180 second cooldown; Can't still affect bosses; The shockwave is the same color as the beam. *Cost: $3750 Trivia *Too lazy to post the reference link, ask Lover. :P *"CH-SPD 07" means "Ch'arge '''Sp'ee'''d to 0'.'7". *"ULT Engine" is the short for "Ultra Engine". Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers